


Meeting the Team

by a_warrior_forged



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_warrior_forged/pseuds/a_warrior_forged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's anxious about meeting the rest of the famed Avengers but Tony insists everything will be alright. Alright is a relative term though, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Team

Pepper let out sigh as she entered the elevator leading up to Tony’s floor of Stark Tower. The tower was still under reconstruction from the past few days but the progress was moving quickly.  
The elevator arrived and she heard the ding go off. She could already hear the AC/DC blaring from the room. She exited the elevator as soon as the doors allowed and looked around for him.

“Tony,” she called, attempting to be louder than the music. “We-“the music was cut off. “We need to go,” she said calmly. Tony was sitting cross-legged on his couch. He had obviously heard her coming.

“Sure thing, Pep,” he grinned. “You excited?” he asked, hopping up from the couch and stepping closer.

“More than you could ever imagine,” the sarcasm was evident in her tone of voice.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. They’re all excited to meet you. Plus, nobody could ever hate you,” he slipped his arms under hers to drape them on her hips and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “You know that Coulson and Natasha will be there to help. I promise, you’ll ease right into the group.”  
Pepper smiled wearily and sighed again. “Mhm, let’s just go. I’m excited, I swear,” she lied, moving them closer to the door. Pepper was the farthest thing from excited, however. In fact, she was so nervous that she had barely slept the night before. Tony had rolled over and managed to fall asleep quickly but Pepper spent the whole night looking up at the ceiling, imagining all of the things that could possibly go wrong. Sure, she had met foreign investors, big name CEOs, and the like but that was in a business setting. And she was great with people….in a business setting. These were superheroes. Superheroes that Tony had talked about almost nonstop since Loki’s attempt to rule the world. What if she said the wrong thing? What if she spoke to formally and came off as cold?

Turning quickly on her heels, she spun around and made her way for the door, letting out yet another small sigh as she made her way for the door. Tony grabbed her gently by the hips and spun her back around.

“Pepper, really. It’ll be okay,” he held her hands by his side and pressed another small kiss to her lips this time. “I’ll be right here,” he whispered against her lips. Pepper smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

“I’m ready,” she was beginning to believe it the more she said it. The butterflies in her stomach had subsided a bit. She held his hand as they moved closer to the elevator.

“JARVIS, get the car,” Tony announced.

“Right away, sir,” JARVIS returned. In the garage Tony had built underneath the tower, the lights flicked on and a brighter spotlight shown on Tony’s pride and joy, his red Lamborghini. The doors opened automatically but Tony walked Pepper to her side of the car and waited until she was in before going to the driver’s side.  
The car ride was peaceful. Tony took a more scenic route through the city to help calm her nerves. He steered the car with his left hand, his right intertwined with Pepper’s in the middle of the car. Pepper looked out the window, humming softly to the low music.

Finally they arrived at one of the many offices of SHIELD. Tony quickly ran around to Pepper's door just as it finished opening.

"M'lady," he said, smirking and reaching for her hand. Pepper couldn't help but grin and blush as he pulled her up to her feet. She smoothed out her skirt and frantically fixed her hair.

"Pep, you look beautiful, as always," Tony remarked, pulling her hand down from her hair and held it by his side. She attempted a smile and squeezed his hand anxiously. Tony chuckled softly as her grip tightened.  
They walked in through the glass doors, Pepper leading the way. Tony chuckled when she stepped ahead of him, allowing her to lead. Pepper always liked to be in charge, especially in stressful situations and Tony understood that.  
Pepper strolled past the welcome desk, nodding to the secretary as she did so. Tony followed close behind and just winked at the middle aged woman behind the desk.

"Where am I going again?" she called, turning her head back but continuing to walk. Tony had stopped a few yards back by a door labeled "Conference".

"Right here," he smirked. Pepper quickly turned and stood next to Tony outside the door.

"Oops," she mumbled.

Tony opened the door to a large conference room with a glass ceiling, but no one was there. Tony looked around the room, perplexed. He began scratching his head as he turned slowly to face Pepper.  
"They're supposed to be-" before he could finish his sentence though a large green creature crashed down through the ceiling, quickly followed by a large blonde man wielding a large hammer. An arrow with a red detonator on the end was shot down onto one of the tables. Pepper screamed and lept back, Tony swiftly moving in front of her to protect her.

"Move, Pep," he commanded, his survival instinct kicking in. He trusted everyone but he knew how little control Bruce had in his Hulk form. Pepper shuffled her feet before exiting the doorway. She closed the door and pressed her back against it, breathing heavily.

What the- she thought to herself. She turned around and opened the door to look inside. The green creature had smashed through the wall leading to the outside and Pepper could see him through the hole he had crashed through. The blonde man stood a few yards behind him, facing away from Pepper. There was a new man now though, a guy in a purple suit holding a bow and arrow. He shot another arrow at the green creature, who caught it and smashed it before it had a chance to detonate. By this time, Tony was already in his Iron Man suit and fighting alongside the blonde man. Pepper looked around, her expression a mix of shock and fear.

"Tony!" she called. He didn't hear her though, as he continued working with the blonde man against the green creature. Suddenly, Natasha flipped down through the hole in the ceiling.

"Hello, Pepper," she said as she landed down in front of Pepper.

"Natasha..I..what's.." Pepper couldn't manage to get her words together.

"Oh this?" Natasha chuckled, motioning to all the commotion behind her. "It's just sparring. We like to play rough, what can I say?" she shrugged.

"This? THIS? This is sparring?" Pepper said frantically. "This is not sparring...this is chaos! Wha-" she was cut off by Tony who flew over to her as soon as he realized she was there.

"Pep," he laughed. "Calm down. This is the gang," he turned and began pointing to people. "Hulk, Hawkeye, aaaand Thor," he turned back around.  
Pepper just stood with her mouth open, still unable to grasp the situation. Tony, meanwhile, laughed.

"Hey guys!" he called to the group. Everyone, including Hulk turned around to face them.

"This, boys, is Pepper Potts!" Natasha said with a grin. Hawkeye brought his bow down to his side, in a resting stance, and began walking over to the group at the door. Thor and Hulk were not far behind.  
Hawkeye smiled and bowed theatrically. "I'm Hawkeye..or Clint, it's up to you," he said casually.

"Hello fair maiden!" Thor called as he took Pepper's hand and brought it to press a kiss to the back of her hand. Pepper heard Tony shuffle a little at her side. "I am Thor!" he announce regally.

"And that is Bruce, in his Hulk form. He's not good at communication in this shape though," Tony said, stepping in. Everyone looked up to Hulk. Pepper was still in shock, however. She realized her mouth was still open and closed it quickly.

"It's..nice to..meet you all," Pepper said, trying to force a smile. It was unsucessful however. Tony laughed at her attempt and slid his metal arm around her waist.

"See, Pep? Everything went fine," a wide grin spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot of Tony introducing Pepper to the rest of the Avengers team. I got the idea from an anon on my Pepper Potts rp blog ages ago. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
